


Space dementia

by Danny_R



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fem!Hal, Genderbending, Love/Hate, Multi, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: После смерти, между раем и адом, потерянная и вновь обретенная душа Хэла Джордана отказалась выполнять обязанности Спектра, духа мщения. Он дарил прощение даже тем, кто его не заслужил. Синестро же отказался от его прощения, он всегда выбирал их войну, их вечное идеальное противостояние.





	Space dementia

Где-то вдалеке, но совсем близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но в миллионе звездных лет, взрывался Коругар. Планета великих тиранов и самоотверженных спасителей, планета, истерзанная войнами, бунтами и восстаниями, она вспыхивала, как облитая бензином тряпка, исчезала, осыпаясь пеплом в бесконечность, и тут же на глазах рождалась заново только для того, чтобы загореться тем же беспощадным огнём.

На шее Синестро проступали чёрные синяки, следы от сильных пальцев, пятна расползались гнилью дальше в знак того, что Хэл Джордан залез к нему в душу и глубже, всюду, как болезнь. Синестро делал судорожный вздох, закрывал глаза на мгновение, на то самое мгновение, которое дарило облегчение от этих вездесущих рук, от жизни, от смерти, от Хэла Джордана… Всё начиналось снова — и те же руки на его шее, и хруст сломанного хребта, и никакой передышки.

— Поверить не могу, ты предпочёл ад моему прощению.

— Мне не нужно прощение, тем более твоё, Джордан.

— Мог бы притвориться, что согласен. Неужели смотреть на смерть своей планеты всю оставшуюся вечность и умирать самому лучше?

Этот вопрос Синестро оставил без ответа.

— Действительно, не моё прощение ты пытаешься заслужить, изображая из себя мученика, не этой душе взываешь, погибая от моих рук раз за разом.

Сейчас Хэл предстал в образе женщины — издёвка, не иначе — а ведь он даже не знал о существовании Арин, не мог знать. Что тогда? Догадался, почувствовал? Вытащил откуда-то из глубины счастливые воспоминания, разбередив незаживающие раны? Зачем?

Кого он пытался обмануть женскими формами и сладким голосом?

За его (её?) спиной развевался длинный плащ, зелёный, как фонарь. Но она была холодной, ненастоящей, как и все они, все личины, все оттенки Спектра: с бездонными провалами вместо глазниц, кожей из серого мрамора и когтям из стали.

И всё же… всё же при всей холодности, отстраненности, внечеловечности было что-то такое, очень джордановское, раздражающее до красного тумана в голове, до вскипяченного мозга.

Ведь в духе мщения не могло быть ни капли кокетства, но личность Джордана была сильнее, чем любой из призрачных слуг бога (или кому там должен был служить Спектр?). Эта сила воли, эта упёртость, это абсолютное нежелание сдаваться — Синестро долго учился их ненавидеть. Ненависть пришла, в конце концов. Узник холодного мрачного Кварда, Синестро выжил только благодаря отбойному молотку, стучащему в висках: «ДЖОРДАН-ДЖОРДАН-ДЖОРДАН». Новорожденная ненависть спасла его тогда. Незадушенная любовь губила потом раз за разом.

— Это женщина, да? Хотя зачем я спрашиваю, это всегда женщина. Она была красивой? Ну же, Синестро, расскажи, мы же лучшие враги, нам положено знать друг о друге всё. Она была красивее меня?

Она откинула полу плаща так, чтобы было видно длинные стройные ноги, улыбаясь холодно и плотоядно своими серыми застывшими губами и жемчужно-белыми зубами, как вампир, как дикое животное.

Никто не обладал такой потрясающей способностью выводить Синестро из себя парой ничего не значащих слов. В Спектре было всё же так мало от бога и так много от Джордана.

Синестро сам не понял, как оказался вплотную к Хэл, сохраняющей бесстрастное лицо, схватил её за непривычно тонкую руку, сжал из последних сил, оставшихся у ежесекундно умирающего.

Холодная серая кожа разошлась под ногтями Синестро, обнажая красное мясо, на землю закапала кровь — так мало от бога, так много от человека.

— Можешь пытаться вызвать во мне страх, раскаяние, сожаление, являться ко мне мужчиной или женщиной, великаном, призраком, духом, кем угодно, меня не обманешь пустотой глазниц или бескровным лицом, ты всё ещё Хэл Джордан, а это значит, что я вижу тебя насквозь! Твои жалкие попытки воззвать к моей совести могут вызвать только лёгкое раздражение.

Он отступил, потому что понял, как смешны его слова. Раздражение? О нет, это была самая настоящая ярость, сжигающая внутренности, кружащая голову, чувство куда сильнее любви, самое сильное. Он жил этим чувством и им же умирал.

— Кем бы она ни была, твоя возлюбленная никогда не простит тебя за то, что ты сделал, Синестро, — холодно сказала Хэл, взмахом руки заживляя раны.— Хотела помочь, я ведь знаю, что такое согрешить и раскаяться, но не получить прощения.

— Кто сказал, что я раскаиваюсь?

— Твоя планета умирает, твои бесчинства оказались бессмысленны. Всё было зря.

Кажется, они смотрели на смерть Коругара несколько тысячелетий.

Кажется, Хэл заговорила вновь через секунду.

— Кажется, ты хотел провести вечность вместе, в борьбе, а теперь не хочешь иметь со мной дела — интересное противоречие.

— Бессмысленно противостоять тому, кто предлагает своё прощение. Оно само по себе представляет капитуляцию.

— Получается, ты выиграл? Почему я не вижу радости на лице?

К Хэл вернулось хорошее настроение, и вместе с тем синяки проступили на горле Синестро чёрными пятнами с вкраплениями мерцающих звёзд. Он чувствовал каким-то неясным образом, что созвездия реальны, они рождаются прямо сейчас вместе с очередной его смертью. Его смерть дарует жизнь — так несправедливо, он не хотел быть причастен к хаосу, к большому взрыву, который представлял собой бездумное творение.

В ладонях Хэл закружились галактики, в ее глазах нашли себе пристанище чёрные дыры; она была и хаосом, и большим взрывом — творением, той жизнью, которой противопоставлялась смерть, что нёс Синестро с собой, в себе, для себя.

— Гори в аду, Джордан.

Хэл невесело рассмеялся своим настоящим, мужским, голосом, но тут же звонко, высоко, и увы, также холодно произнесла:

— Он уже горит в аду, — иногда она (они?) начинали говорить о себе в третьем лице. — Главное возмездие, что несёт Спектр, это возмездие Хэлу Джордану за его грехи перед человечеством. Самое худшее наказание — находиться в знакомых местах, видеть любимых людей, чувствовать и думать, но быть по ту сторону. О, для него, так привязанного к телесным удовольствиям, это — идеальный ад.

— ВЫ никогда не ценили данных вам возможностей.

Столько силы, могущества, власти над всем сущим — Синестро распорядился бы этим с умом, его возмездие было бы точным, справедливым и безжалостным, но дается всегда тем, кто не просит, тем, кто не жаждет, тем, кто вроде бы не знает, что делать.

Всё же Хэл распорядился, по-своему, так, как только он был способен: он отказался вершить возмездие, он пытался воззвать к свету, что остался в душах отпетых грешников. Даже в таких, как Синестро — преступник, убийца и тиран. Особенно в таких.

Пожар Коругара отражался в глазах Синестро задолго до того, как пламя вспыхнуло на самом деле. Его глаза, золотые, похожие на Солнце, обжигающие, на них всегда было сложно смотреть, не ослепнув. Хэл смотрел и смотрел, становясь то совсем слепым, то всевидящим. Никогда он не думал, что кто-то один может заставить почувствовать всё и сразу. Столько чувств — хороших и плохих, красивых и безобразных.

Словно Хэл был пролитым бензином, а Синестро нечаянно брошенной спичкой — вокруг них горело всё, пылало адским огнем, ссыпалось пеплом на их залитую кровью совесть.

Их имена проклинали в сотнях звездных систем. Их же почитали величайшими героями.

— Меня зовут, — сказала Хэл с сожалением. —…Увидимся в другой жизни

Её фигура медленно таяла. Тиски, пережимающие Синестро горло, сжались. Коругар чернел и прогорал, как головешка в камине.

— И в другой смерти, — это было последним, что Синестро услышал перед тем, как край зеленого плаща окончательно растворился на фоне охваченной огнем планеты.

Они увидятся, конечно же, не смогут друг без друга.

Они пробуждали друг в друге самое лучшее и самое худшее. Вместе, учитель и ученик, друг ради друга они совершали невиданные злодеяния и величайшие подвиги.

Их прекрасная война и их уродливая любовь были вечны.

Это не было противостоянием Добра и Зла, отнюдь.

Добро, живущее в Хэле, было Добром, рождённым Хаосом, — оно расцветало в его любви ко всему миру, нечеловеческом, невероятном героизме, самоотверженности. Добро Синестро было порождением Порядка — медленно пускающим ростки в тренируемых им фонарях, в законах, основы которых он заложил на своей загнивающей от разврата планете, в абсолютной верности жене и дочери. А Зло, творимое Хэлом под воздействием Параллакса, беспорядочное, жуткое, бессмысленное, находило свое перевернутое отражение в жестокости Синестро, четкой, продуманной, выверенной, но ничуть не менее страшной.

Их война не просто вечна, она и является сутью мироздания.


End file.
